110315-We-Have-A-Problem
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 05:24 -- AT: We have a prrobllem AT: If you haven't noticed SO: T.T . o O ( Mmm, Serios is so kissable when he's sleeping. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I haven't kissed him yet, but once he lets me, I know I'll never stop <3 ) AT: You may need to AT: Forr his sake SO: T.T . o O ( What problem do we have? Besides me waiting with baited breath for his kiss. ) AT: Because Scarrllet has Nyarrlla and Aaisha. SO: T.T . o O ( No she doesn't, I sent them to the shuttle. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And Vigil has Aaisha's dream self, and Nyarla's in the Black Queen's prison ) AT: Welll Nyarrlla is ramblling at me now about how grreat she is AT: And how they went to Derrse instead. SO: T.T . o O ( He'd better be joking. Let me check. ) SO: T.T . o O ( ... ) SO: T.T . o O ( . . . ) SO: T.T . o O ( So. Who has dibs on murdering them both for being godOS forsaken idiots ) AT: Can I do it. SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) AT: Grreat SO: T.T . o O ( Because I can't leave Serios's hive right now. ) AT: What do we do? SO: T.T . o O ( I can fix it, but it will make me ill. Very ill. I don't use my powers very often. ) AT: Arre you welll enough? SO: T.T . o O ( And I've used them too much with the portals all ready. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I'll be fine. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Just... You owe me. ) AT: Furrtherr. AT: Though I feell llike at this point they're the ones who shoulld owe you AT: But I'lll take it AT: They can't repay you afterr I've killled them SO: T.T . o O ( Try not to kill them all the way. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Just a little bit. ) AT: Of courrse SO: T.T . o O ( I'm negotiating with Vigil. ) AT: I see AT: I wait with metaphorricallly helld brreath SO: T.T . o O ( Vigil is taking a tax of one finger from each of them. Considering the things I've seen him do, that is very generous on his end. ) AT: His generrosity is apprreciated, then AT: Alll things considerred this shoulld cost them much morre SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sure you will exact whatever price you find appropriate. And I will have to explain to Serios when he wakes. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Do you think he'll ever love me, Lorrea? ) AT: Frranklly, forr him AT: If it was to be anyone it woulld be you AT: At lleast frrom what I've seen SO: T.T . o O ( I hope so. ) AT: I have a good feelling about it SO: T.T . o O ( Well, here's hoping there's a bit of seer in you somewhere. ) AT: Forr this, I hope so SO: T.T . o O ( Let me know when they arrive. ) AT: They're herre. SO: T.T . o O ( Good. Did he injure them? He said something about taking fingers. ) AT: No Category:Libby Category:Lorrea